The present invention relates to a headlight for vehicles operating in accordance with a projection principle.
Such a headlight is disclosed for example in the German patent document DE 32 18 703 81. The headlight has a reflector, a light source and a lens through which the light reflected by the reflector passes. Moreover, the headlight has a light-permeable element which at least partially surrounds the lens over its periphery and has optical profiles. The light emitted by the light source and not engaged by the reflector can pass through the element and can be collected. The element has prisms which form optical profiles and deviate the passing light. With this design of the element, when the light source is turned on, the illuminating surface of the headlight is increased relative to the surface of the lens, so that through the headlight no or an insignificant subjective screening is caused. The light quantity which is emitted by the light source and passed through the element is not sufficient in all conditions to provide a sufficient illumination of the element. With the turned-off light source, the element is dark and the headlight has an undesirable non-uniform appearance. In the headlights operating in accordance with the projection principle, the light emitted by it, has a sharply pronounced upper bright-dark limit which is advantageous for avoiding a blinding of the countertraffic. However, it has the disadvantage that the objects which are arranged high, such as for example traffic boards or information boards are not illuminated or at least not sufficiently illuminated.